lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Mythra Stelwart (Luinnar)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+2 vs AC; 1d4-1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Target ranged 10 one object or unoccupied square. You cause a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. You can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If you whisper, you can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear your words.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Target: One object or unoccupied square Effect: You cause the target to shed bright light. The light fills the target’s square and all squares within 4 squares of it. The light lasts for 5 minutes. Putting out the light is a free action. Special: You can have only one light cantrip active at a time. If you create a new light, your previously cast light winks out.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration |Power Description=Ranged 5 Effect: You conjure a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If you are holding the object when you use this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on your body into your hand. As a move action, you can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, you can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, you can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. Sustain Minor: You can sustain the hand indefinitely. Special: You can create only one hand at a time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 2 Effect: Use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. *Move up to 1 pound of material. *Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. *Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. *Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. *Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. *Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. *Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of your next turn. *Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of your next turn. Nothing you create with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: You can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close Blast 5, Each Enemy +9 Vs Will Each enemy takes 5 Psychic damage and is pushed up to 3 squares. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Implement |Power Description=Area Burst 1 within 10, Each Enemy +9 Vs Fort Hit: 5 cold damage, -2 to hit EONT. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement |Power Description=Area 1 burst within 10, Each enemy within burst, +9 vs Will. Hit:Target is dazed and unable to charge EONT. Miss:Unable to charge EONT. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10, create a hydroponic pattern EONT, you can use the hydroponic pattern attack. Hypnotic Pattern Attack:Arcane,Conjuration, Illusion, Implement +9 vs will OA close burst 3, OA Enemy starts its within 3 squares of pattern:Hit:Target is pulled 3 squares, slowed EOTN, can move in pattern's square. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Effect: You summon a Small dust devil in an unoccupied space within range. The dust devil has speed 8. You can give the dust devil the following special command. Standard Action: Close burst 1; targets each creature in burst; 9 vs. Reflex; 1d10 + 5 damage, and the dust devil slides the target 2 squares. Intrinsic Nature: If you haven’t given the dust devil any commands by the end of your turn, it attacks an adjacent creature. If it can’t do that, it moves its speed toward the nearest creature. In addition, you fall prone. Symbiosis: While the summoned dust devil is present, you gain a +2 power bonus to speed and a +4 power bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Minor Action Ranged 10 Effect: You summon a Small dretch in an unoccupied space within range. The dretch has speed 5. If the dretch is reduced to 0 hit points, creatures adjacent to it take 5 poison damage. You can give the dretch the following special command. Standard Action: Melee 1; targets one or two creatures; 9 vs. Reflex; 2d6 + 5 damage. Intrinsic Nature: If you haven’t given the dretch any commands by the end of your turn, it attacks or charges the nearest creature and makes its listed attack (above) in place of a melee basic attack. If it cannot attack or charge, it moves 5 squares toward the nearest creature. In addition, you take 1d6 damage each time you take a standard or move action before the end of your next turn. Symbiosis: While the summoned dretch is present, each creature you hit with a basic or at-will attack takes 5 damage if it makes an attack before the end of its next turn, after it makes the attack. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Zone |Power Description=tandard Action Area burst 2 within 10 Effect: The burst creates a zone of slick grease that covers all horizontal surfaces until the end of the encounter. The zone is difficult terrain. You can use the Grease Attack power, using a square within the zone as the origin square. Grease Attack At-Will Arcane, Implement, Zone Free Action Close burst 1 Requirement: The Grease power must be active to use this power. Trigger: A creature enters the zone Target: The triggering creature in burst Attack: 9 vs. Reflex Hit: You knock the target prone. Miss: You slide the target 2 squares. This movement does not trigger this power’s attack. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 5 Effect: One square in range becomes difficult terrain until the end of the encounter. You can end this effect as a minor action. Special: You cannot have more squares than your 4 under this effect at one time. }} |Action=Minor action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Minor Action Close Blast 2 You summon a small iron cohort with 6 speed and +2 AC. Immigrant Interrupt:When Mythra is target by ranged or melee attack, Iron Cohort becomes the attack's target instead. }} |Action=Minor Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 10, EONT +5 Insight +2 Will attacks against creature. }} |Action=Minor Action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Summon Medium Magma Beast, Speed 4 (8 while charging) 5 fire resistance. Standard Action:Melee 1,1 creature +9 vs reflex, 1d10+5, 5 ongoing fire damage, and is slowed (save ends both). Intrinsic Action:If you don't command the Magma Beast to attack, you are slowed and the Magma Beast attacks or charges the nearest creature with the above action, if it can't do either it moves to closest enemy. Symbiosis: While Magma Beast is summoned, you can shift 2 squares as a move action and each target you attack with an basic or at-will attack cannot shift EONT. }} |Action=Minor Action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Summon Medium abyssal maw, Speed 6. Standard Action:Melee 1,1 creature +9 vs reflex, 2d6+5. Opportunity Attack:Melee 1,1 creature +9 vs reflex, 1d8+5. Also if a enemy next to the maw makes a melee attack that does not include it as a target, the maw can make the Opportunity Attack after the enemy's attack is resolved. }} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Poison, Zone |Power Description=Ranged Area Burst 2 within 20 squares, each creature in burst. Attack:+9 vs fort, 1d10+5 poison damage. Effect: Creates a zone EONT. Creatures that enter or starts its turn there takes 1d10+5 poison damage, as a move action you can move the zone up to 6 squares. Sustain Minor: Zone persists. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages= Common, Elven |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=10 (-0) |Skills=Acrobatics 5, Arcana 13, Athletics 1, Bluff 2, Diplomacy 2, Dungeoneering 6, Endurance 5, Heal 4, History 13, Insight 9, Intimidate 2,Nature 9, Perception 9, Religion 6, Stealth 3, Streetwise 2, Thievery 3 |Feats=Ritual Caster (PH), Arcane Familiar (cat) (Arcane Power), Careful Summoner (Arcane Power), Unarmored Agility (PHB3), Improved Initiative (PHB) |Equipment=- Tome of Summoning +1, Bloodthread armor +1, Standard Adventure's Kit, Journey Bread (10 days), Arcane Ritual Components 300gp, Nature Ritual Components 250 gp,2 ritual books 6 gp remaining |Rituals=Comprehend Languages, Make Whole, Silence, Endure Elements, Arcane Lock, Knock, Tenser's Floating Disc, Create Campsite, Dark Light, Water Walk,Speak With Nature,Object Reading (Second Ritual Book)Undead Servitor and Wizard's Escape, Comrades' Succor,Phantom Steed, Tree Stride, Animal Messenger}} Character Information Background Mythra Stelwart was an apprentice of the High Tower in Thelanis. Under Arch summoner Aramil's guidance he learned the ways of magic and the ancient art of summoning. One day during an arcane ritual something went wrong and an unknown creature of immense power was summoned, which escaped it's binding and destroyed most of the tower along with killing Aramil. Mythra soon left the tower determined to track down this creature and learn about its secrets; accompanied with his cat Familiar Martha. Appearance Mythra has long blond hair and has average height and a slim build. He has homely looking features and usually has a sneer or a look of arrogance on his face. Age: 40 Gender: Male Height: 5' 7'' Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Mythra is stubborn and arrogant. He thinks he is always right and will not suffer fools. He is also power hungry and will go to great lengths to get it. Hooks * What was that creature that was summoned? * Where did that creature go after it escaped? Kicker Mythra is trying to find the summoned creature that wrecked his tower. Wishlist != Want Priority 4. Onyx Dog (AV) ! 5. Resplendent Gloves (AV2)!!!!! 6. Opal Carp (Dragon Magazine 381) !! 7. Skull Bracers (AV) !!! 8. Jade Macetail (AV) !!!! 9. Cloak of Translocation (AV2) !!!!!! 10. Summoner's Tome +2 (Magma Beast, Succubus) (PHB 253) !!!!!!! Equipment Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Eladrin (PH) *Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 History. *Eladrin Education: You gain training in one additional skill selected from the skill list in Chapter 5. *Eladrin Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longsword. *Eladrin Will: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Will defense. In addition, you gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. *Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Fey Step: You can use fey step as an encounter power. *Trance: Rather than sleep, eladrin enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Wizard (PH) *''' Arcane Implement Mastery:' Tome of Binding *' Cantrips:' Gain Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation *'Ritual Casting:' Ritual Casting for free. *'Spellbook:' Spellbook holds ritual, daily and utility powers. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Class Ritual Caster (PH) * 1st: Arcane Familiar (cat) (Arcane Power) * 2nd:Careful Summoner (Arcane Power) * 4th:Improved Initiate * 6th:Unarmored Agility Background '''Arcane Tracker (Arcane Power):' +2 Dungeoneering. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power06= |Power07= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold + 412gp level bonus + 680gp parcel -Endure Elements 100 gp -Arcane Lock (150 gp -Knock 175 gp -tenser's floating dis (level 1 50 gp -Create Campsite 50 gold -Dark Light 150 gp - Water Walk level 100 gp - Standard Adventure's Kit - 15 - Journey Bread (10 days) 50gp - Arcene Ritual Componets 100 gp+ - Nature Ritual Components 50 gp - Heal Ritual Components 30gp +54 gp (adventure reward) +Ritual Book # 2 120 GP -200gp Arcene Ritual Componets -200gp Nature Ritual Components -------- 6 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl +4 ** Summoner's Tome +1 *Level 2: Parcel level +3 **Bloodthread Armor +1 *Level 3: Parcel: An amount of gold equal to the cost of a level n magic item (680) *Level 4: N+2 ritual book XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. *XP 3750 (starting at level 4) *+1000 xp for adventure *+1784 xp for adventure Paper Chase part 1 *1000 xp from 5 RP credits from previous 2 adventures. Total XP: 7534 Changes List changed here Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Luinnar: I will keep the cantrips and utility power for my own reference, unless it looks horribly cluttered that way :) Not a problem at all. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: 'Overhaul+Level 5+Level 6:' Comments from Antithetist: * Health is wrong in the Math section, needs updating for level 6. * Skills are all low by 1 in the Summary, I guess you forgot to add the level bonus. *AC is showing as 19 in the Summary and 18 in the Math section. I believe it should actually be 20. *You've included your level 5 expertise bonus as a Class bonus for certain powers (in the Math section), and a Feat bonus for others. Feat/Misc/Equipment could all be appropriate places to put it but do include an explanation of what it is please (in the '- Name' section). *Initiative is off in the Senses block in the Math section, you forgot to add the bonus from Improved Initiative. *Your Equipment section doesn't match the Money Tracking section lower down. They're showing two different gold totals and a lot of the the rewards/purchases listed in the Tracking section don't seem to have been added to the Equipment section. *RPs gained should be linked to the post where they were awarded like any other kind of reward. *Level 5 parcel is approved now, so feel free to update the sheet with the new gloves. *A few typos - my favourite is the 'immigrant interrupt' in the Summon Iron Cohort power description. ;) Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Thelanis Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Thelanis Category:LEB: Eladrin